


Wicked Desires

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one's lover is gone too long, desire can be a wicked mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot SasuSai Request for Jigoku Hoshi from over on fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Also, I can't remember what all happened in this fic, so I might have missed so tags.

The only sound in the large apartment was the soft rasp of a paint brush across canvas. All of the windows in the house had been thrown wide open, letting in natural sun light and a cool breeze. Not a single light was turned on, and the room was only illuminated by the sun light pouring in through the windows.

The brunette sat in front of his easel, dark eyes following the strokes of his brush as he worked. Black hair framed his face, contrasting sharply with the paleness of his skin. Paint was smeared across one cheek, a splash of bright yellow on his skin. But the painter could care less. He was completely absorbed in what he was doing. Nothing was going to distract him, unless his lover happened to arrive home earlier than planned. Not that he would mind much then.

Sai was quite as he continued to paint. Sasuke had been away on a long term mission for nearly three months now, and the ex-root member was growing increasingly frustrated. There was only so much one could do in an empty house. He had grown used to having another person around, had come to enjoy the Uchiha's constant presence in his life. And without it, the brunette was becoming restless. Even his friends had started picking up on it.

Naruto kept giving him odd looks, and Sakura had stopped trying to hit him when the artist had pinned her to a brick wall in a rage two weeks ago in **.** He was grumpy, and horny, to say the least. But the worst part was he knew, he just  _knew_  Sasuke was not going to be in the mood to do anything sexual when he arrived back at their small apartment. The Uchiha was always grumpy when coming off a long term mission, and all he would want to do would be laze around the house.

Sai scowled at the thought. He wasn't dating Shikamaru for Christ's sake. There was no reason for Sasuke to be that uncharacteristically lazy. And tomorrow was the Uchiha's birthday to boot. So, Sai had come up with a plan to get what he wanted. There was no way he was going another night without a good fucking when the cock he wanted was going to be on his couch. He wanted to be so sore tomorrow that he wouldn't be able to walk.

The brunette shivered at the thought, his cock twitching in the confines of his blue briefs. God, he wanted his lover more than words could describe. His body had been on fire with need for  _weeks_  now. He felt like he was literally burning up, which explained his state of dress at the moment.

Sai was in only a thin gray wife beater and his blue briefs. Pants were just too constriction and clothing in general felt scratchy and made him even hotter than he already was. He had spent most of the day in bed, completely naked. But he couldn't just lie in bed all day, so he had forced himself to get out of bed and into some sort of clothing. Then he had decided it was a perfect time to paint.

But as the man contemplated his painting, he sighed in defeat. The abstract piece of art was starting to resemble a certain Uchiha a little  _too_  much for Sai's comfort. Wiping off his brush, the artist sat it down and stood. He seriously could not get Sasuke off his mind. The brunette was starting to feel a tad obsessed with the other man. Not that anyone could blame him.

Sasuke was still one of the most sought after men in the village, with both men and woman. And he and Sai had been together for two years now. Most people considered that a miracle in of its self. Everyone had just seen the artist as a Sasuke replacement, until Sasuke had come home.

Within a week, Sai felt completely forgotten. Feelings he had no experience with reared their ugly heads, filling him with ire and distaste. He kept to himself for weeks while the whole village was in an up roar of the return of the last Uchiha. Sai had thought Sasuke was just a stuck up bastard, until the man had ended up beside him in a bar one night.

The Uchiha had said nothing as he slid onto the stool beside the brunette, only ordering a beer and sipping his drink in silence. Unable to help himself, Sai had glanced over at the other man, taking in the tight jeans and white shirt that adorned the man's body. And then obsidian eyes had caught his own. It was the first time in the artist's life that he could have ever compared an emotion to embarrassment.

Sasuke had smirked at him and Sai could swear he felt his face heat up at the look.

"You're Sai, right?" the Uchiha had asked, and the brunette had found himself at a loss for words suddenly. So he settled for a nod and took a sip of his own beer.

"You're Sasuke, right?" Sai asked after a moment, and this earned him a raised eyebrow. Then Sasuke did the last thing Sai expected of him. The Uchiha burst into a fit of laughter. Sai jumped in his stool, more startled by the sudden musical sound than he would have admitted.

"I like you," the raven told him, grinning from ear to ear. And Sai couldn't help **(,)**  but smile back even as he thought,  _What the hell is wrong with this man?_ This was not what he had expected Sasuke to be like. Not at all. Form everything he had heard from Naruto, and the entire village, the Uchiha was a cold bastard that cared for no one **(,)**  but himself. This still seemed to be a fact, but the raven had changed during his time away from the village. He had grown during his travels, in body and personality.

The two sat and talked well into the morning. The conversation ranged from the artist lack of understanding emotion to Sasuke travels and what had happened during his time away from the village. If Sai could ever pin point a starting point in his emotions for the Uchiha, it had been that night.

It took a while for Sai to figure out what the gnawing feeling in his chest was every time he saw Sasuke with the rest of the team. They way Sakura hung on the man's every word made him want to punch things. But Sai was never one to show his emotions outwardly. So he turned a blind eye, ignoring how he felt sick every time someone came to flirt with the other man.

He himself didn't realize how he felt until Kiba asked him about it. As loud and brash as the Inuzuka was, he was one of the most observant shinobi in the village. When the dog-nin asked him whether or not he liked Sasuke like  _that,_ Sai hadn't known what he meant. Kiba had to explain it to him, and once the artist understood, Sai contemplated the thought. As he thought about it, he realized what Kiba had said was true. He watched Sasuke, often admiring the way the other man moved and how his clothes clung to his body. He loved the sound of the Uchiha's voice, especially his laugh. And his eyes. God, his eyes.

With this new knowledge in hand, Sai did the only thing he could accept. He told the Uchiha. The artist could see no reason why he shouldn't. There was no point in hiding the truth because Sasuke would catch on soon enough.

Sai didn't beat around the bush, didn't sugar coat it with pretty words. He just came right out and told the Uchiha the truth. He knew for a fact he wanted to have sex with Sasuke, but he might just want more than that.

Sasuke had been dumbfounded by the other nin's bluntness. Never in his life had anyone told him they wanted to fuck and _then_  think about a relationship. It was always "I love you Sasuke-kun!" or "Marry me, Sasuke-kun!" It was never just "I want to have sex with you." Honestly, it was kind of refreshing. So, without too much thought on the matter, he took the artist up on the offer. Because who would really turn down such a beautiful person for something like that. He had no commitments to anyone, and he rather liked Sai. He was a gorgeous man, an amazing shinobi and, surprisingly, Sasuke liked his personality as well. That was the start of their rocky, yet long, relationship.

Sai ambled into the kitchen, one hand rubbing at his stomach. His dark gaze scanned the room before he made his way towards the fridge. He pulled out a can of soda; popping the top and downing half of it in one go. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until he had opened the fridge and seen the can. Not that he was surprised by it. Considering how much he was craving a taste of the raven's cock, he was surprised he was drinking everything in sight.

He finished off the can. He was just throwing it away when the sound of the front door unlocking and opening sounded. Sai's heart skipped a beat and he spun on his heel, just barely stopping himself from running to the Uchiha and throwing himself at him. Instead, he took a deep breath, andwalked nonchalantly back into the living room.

Sasuke was just padding into the room on bare feet. The Uchiha looked more tired than the artist had ever seen him. He was shrugging off his flak jacket as the brunette watched, sighing as he flopped it over the back of the couch. Dark bags were visible under his eyes, and his skin was even paler than usual. One long fingered hand combed through his hair, taking his head band with it. Theaccessory was tossed on the opposite end of the couch, landing with a soft thump.

Sai could feel his skin tingle and his body heat up at the sight of his lover. Never had he wanted anything more than he wanted to rub his entire naked body against the other man's. He could feel his cock twitch and stir in the confines of his briefs.

He  _knew_  Sasuke was going to say no, but that didn't stop the brunette from walking over to the other man and casually straddling him. Sasuke regarded him with bored eyes. Sai smirked in response. Placing his hands on the raven's shoulders, he leaned in and kissed the edge of his lover's mouth.

"Sai, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked tiredly. Sai hummed against his lips as he kissed the raven slowly.

"Nothing," the artist muttered, shifting his hips closer to the other man. Sasuke grunted, one hand coming up to cup the other's bottom.

"I'm not in the mood, Sai," Sasuke growled, pushing the persistent man away. Sai whined at the loss of contact, shoving against the hand that was firmly pressed against his chest and keeping him from the Uchiha.

"I can fix that," Sai whispered hotly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. He released his lover, letting the other man fall against him. The raven lounged back against the couch, head falling to the side in invitation.

"Okay," Sasuke muttered huskily, "Let's see what you can do." Sai took to his challenge with relish. The artist kissed down the other's neck, nibbling as he went. Sasuke moaned lowly, one hand coming up to comb his fingers through dark locks. Sai hummed happily at the touch, nearly purring. His body sang with that one small touch, telling him he wasn't going to last long at all if Sasuke's touch his cock.

Sai shifted closer, rubbing his erection against Sasuke's crotch. The raven's cock twitched to life, hardening under the artist's precise movements. Sai smirked at the feeling, moaning and rubbing himself harder against his lover. One long fingered hand gripped his hip, helping him move slightly faster. Despite what he may have said, Sasuke was incapable of resisting his lover. Especially when Sai was determined.

"Sasuke," Sai whined, riding his lover as best he could when they were both completely clothed. The artist pulled back, quickly discarding his shirt and tossing it behind him. Sasuke hummed in appreciation at the sight before him. He leaned forward mouthing the skin of the brunette's collarbone, nibbling down until he wrapped his lips around one perked, pink nipple. Sai gasped at the feeling, his head falling back as he buried his fingers in raven tresses. The Uchiha flicked his tongue across his nipple, then nipped at it harshly. A long soothing lick followed, which was in turn followed by suction. Sai couldn't keep the noises welling up in his throat from escaping. So he gasped and moaned his lover's name.

When the sensation of the raven's mouth become too much, the artist pulled Sasuke off his chest. The Uchiha blinked up at him and Sai smirked, kissing him deeply before sliding off his lap. Sasuke moaned as the brunette kneeled between his spread legs. The artist ran a hand up the other male's thigh, loving the feeling of hard muscle covered by clothes and skin.

Unable to keep himself in check much longer, Sai quickly undid his lover's pants, tugging open the fly and pushing the flaps apart. One pale hand slid into the slit of Sasuke's boxers, pulling his erection free of its confines. They both moaned at the action.

The Uchiha watched with hooded eyes as the brunette leaned forward and kissed up the underside of his length. Sai moaned at the feel of his lover's cock against his lips and his mouth watered for a taste. Almost hungrily, Sai parted his lips and slid his mouth down the length of the raven's erection. The ink user hummed happily as salty pre-cum slid down his tongue.

The very tip of said appendage pressed against the slit, hoping to find more. He was instantly rewarded with a jerk of hips and a dribble of the viscid fluid. Sasuke fisted his hands in the brunette's hair, a husky moan leaving his mouth as his lover's head bobbed and his tongue flicked.

Sai tongued up the bottom of the Uchiha's cock, sucking hard at the tip. He deep throated the other man eagerly; almost desperate for the feeling of his lover's seed filling is **(sp his)**  mouth. The Uchiha bucked his hips upward, tightening his finger's in Sai's hair.

"Did you miss my cock that much?" the raven asked, and Sai nodded his head as best he could, sucking harder for emphases. One hand slid down to massage the back of the ink user's neck, fingers lovingly playing with the hair there even as his grip tightened until Sai couldn't move. The brunette rested his hands on Sasuke's hips, knowing what was coming next. His cock twitched in his briefs at the thought, staining the cotton with pre-cum.

With a grunt, the Uchiha began thrusting into the immobilized man's mouth. The brunette groaned around the erection in his mouth, tongue tracing over what skin it could. Sasuke's breath hitched, body tightening as his pleasure climbed higher and higher. Finally, with a soft moan, the raven came, holding the artist's head in place as he pumped the other man's mouth full of his come.

Sai eagerly swallowed, nearly moaning at the taste. His hands tightened in the cloth of Sasuke's pants, dark eyes fluttering shut. When his neck was released, he pulled off the raven's cock, lapping up every drop of the other's seed that he could. Sasuke growled at the action, grabbing a handful of the ink user's hair and jerking him up harshly. Sai whimpered, pain and pleasure combining in him.

Sasuke smirked, sliding a hand up one pale thigh to cup the brunette's leaking erection though his underwear. Sai withered at the touch, thrusting into the palm of his hand. The Uchiha leaned forward, breath fanning the hair by Sai's ear.

"Bed, now." That was all it took to have the artist on his feet and dashing for the bedroom. Sasuke followed at a slower pace, striping his clothing off as he went. He left a trail through the house, not worried at all about the fact that one of them would have to pick them up later. Sai shed his briefs as soon as he entered the bedroom.

The brunette scooted onto the bed, leaning against the head board as he watched the door for his lover. The Uchiha's sauntered in, new found erection bobbing as he walked. Sai watched unashamedly, one hand sliding down to fist his erection. He stroked himself slowly as Sasuke paused at the bedside table and pulling out a few items before crawling onto the bed beside his lover.

Sai's breath hitched at the look in the Uchiha's eyes. The raven simpered, leaning down to catch the other man's lips in a heated kiss. The artist moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to wrap loosely around Sasuke's neck. The kiss was slow, filled with husky moans and masculine groans. Tongues dueled and teeth clinked every so often as the kiss heated up.

Long fingered hands trailed down the other's body, fingers tracing in dips and curves of muscles. Sai arched under the touch, breaking the kiss to gasp at the feeling of his lover's fingers on his body.

"Sasuke," the artist whined, hips lifting up off the bed in a silent request for more. The Uchiha smirked and kissed down the ink user's neck, nibbling on the soft flesh there. He sucked hard at his pulse point, marking the other shinobi as his. After his mark was left, the raven kissed the place gently as his hands spread the brunette's thighs wide.

Instead of sliding in between them, Sasuke slid lower on the bed. Sai pulled up his knees, feet planted flat on the bed. He rested his hands beside him on the bed, fingers curling in the sheet. Sasuke kissed each knee, massaging the flesh of his lover's thighs before he pulled back.

Sai let his head fall back with a  _thunk_  against the head board. He teeth his bottom lip in anticipation of whatever his lover was about to do. Sasuke glanced up at his lover, hand closing over the bottle of lube he had pulled from the bedside table. Popping the top, he squeezed a small amount on his fingers. The bottle was placed back on the bed for later.

The ink user tensed and then moaned throatily as the Uchiha pressed a finger against his entrance. A soft sigh fell from his lips as the finger slid slowly into his body. Sasuke wiggled the appendage around and then smirked when Sai's body jerked and he moaned the raven's name.

Slowly, the raven stretched the other man, pressing his finger, then two fingers, in deep. He rubbed gently at that spot inside the brunette, loving the sound of his own name on Sai's lips. When the Uchiha slid in a third finger, Sai thrust against his fingers, ever searching for more of his lover.

But that was Sasuke's plan. Instead, when the raven removed his fingers, he grabbed the toy he had pulled out with the lube. He drenched the toy in lube, making sure he wasn't going to hurt his lover in any way.

"Look at me, Sai," the Uchiha order, watching as Sai's eyes fluttered open. Hazy eyes regard him, the ink user's chest rising and falling with each panted breath.

Watching the look on Sai's face, Sasuke slowly inserted the first bead on the string into the other's entrance. Sai's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as his breathing became even more ragged. With each bead that was pressed into him, the brunette's cries of pleasure became louder and louder. Once the entire string of anal beads was inside Sai, Sasuke sat back on his knees to admire the sight of his lover.

Sai's fingers and toes were curled in the sheets, head barely staying up to look at his lover as ordered. His hole twitched around the toy, making the raven's cock twitch in response. Sasuke could feel pre-cum dribbling down his length.

"God, you look so fucking good like this," Sasuke murmured, leaning between the ink user's spread legs to kiss him lazily.

"Sasuke," Sai whispered when the kiss was broken. Sasuke regarded him quizzically.

"What is it?" Sai moaned at the husky tone in his lover's voice.

"I-I want you to…" the brunette trailed off, blushing and turning away from Sasuke's dark gaze. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. Sai was rarely embarrassed by anything. Instead of asking what it was that he wanted, the Uchiha let the brunette work up his own courage to ask. After a few more moments passed, he did.

"I want you to-um, to- ah, I want you to spank me!" the artist finally blurted out, blushing a deep red color. Sasuke blinked at the other man in surprise, but then he smirked.

"That what you want?" he whispered in his ear. Sai nodded his head with fast, jerky movements.

"Okay, up on your knees," the raven told him. Sasuke moved back so Sai could do as he asked. And the brunette did so with a moan. Sai rolled over, resting on his elbows and his face pressed into the mattress. His bottom raised in the air, swaying slightly on shaky knees. The ring hanging off the end of the beads dangled between his cheeks.

Sasuke took a moment to admire the sight before he moved behind the other shinobi. He waited, letting Sai anticipate when the first blow was going to land. He could see the muscles under pale flesh tense and relax. When the other man was relaxed, he raised a hand, and landed one spank across the artist's pale bottom.

Sai cried out loudly, body jerking forward with impact of the hit. His cock jerked, leaking onto the sheets under him. Sasuke smiled, spanking him once again. Sai mewled, pleasure shooting up his spine as his muscles clinched around the toy in his body, doubling his pleasure.

"You are such a slut," Sasuke said, landing another spank on the other man's bottom. He repeated the action again and again, making the brunette cry out each time in pleasure. By the time Sai was begging the Uchiha to fuck him, the ink user's bottom was red, cock harder than ever

"Now, please," Sai cried, pushing backwards, hole twitching around the beads. He moaned at the feeling that was amazing **,**  but not enough. Sasuke pressed a kiss to the abused flesh of his lover's backside, sliding a finger through the ring attached to the end of the string of beads.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, smoothing his free hand across the raven's back.

"Yes," Sai moaned loudly, throwing his head back, dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. With one swift tug, Sasuke jerked the beads from the artist's body. Sai screamed orgasm surging through him swiftly as pleasure shot up his spine. Seed splattered on the sheets under him, and on his stomach.

Hands gripped the brunette's hips, pulling him up, and backwards. Sai leaned against his lover's chest, breath coming in ragged pants. Sasuke balanced himself on his knees, the artist's bottom fitting into the cradle of his hips. His erection slid between pale cheeks, rubbing against Sai's twitching pucker.

He coaxed the boneless man to left up. Sasuke shifted until his erection was lined up with his lover's entrance. Sai moaned at the feeling of the tip of the Uchiha's cock sliding into his body. The ink user's hands reached up to twist in raven locks, crying out as he was slowly lowered on to the other shinobi's erection.

Sasuke grit his teeth as warm heat enveloped his erection. It had been so long,  _too_  long, since he had been inside the pale man he held in his arms. The raven shifted his hands so they were under the brunette's knees. Using his new hand holds, Sasuke began rocking the artist atop him.

Sai mewled, shivering as he was slowly fucked. Compared to everything else they had done so far that evening, the sex was slow, gentle even. Sasuke buried his face in the brunette's neck, kissing softly at the skin there. He slowly sped up his thrust and rocking. He could feel the other man quivering, and he knew he was close. With a moan, Sasuke thrust harder, searching for his own orgasm as Sai's body tightened around his.

With a husky moan, Sai's body tightened unbelievably and then he came with a loud cry of Sasuke's name. The feeling of his lover's climax and the sound of his name on his lips sent the other shinobi over the edge. Sasuke moaned into Sai's neck, filling the artist to the brim with his come.

The two fell sideways on the bed, panting for breath. Sasuke held the brunette close, nuzzling into his hair. Sai rolled over, facing his lover with a smile on his lips.

"Not in the mood, huh?" the brunette asked him teasingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on the other man's forehead.

"Shut up," the Uchiha replied, hands pressing against the soft skin of Sai's lower back. Dark eyes laughed up at him before Sai leaned upwards for a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," the ink user whispered. Sasuke hummed in response, already drifting off to sleep. Sai snuggled in close, following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
